Only Fools Fall For You
by RagingRainbowRattlesnek
Summary: "I allow her the privilege of my attention." Tyzula Week oneshot.


**A/N: This is for the Tyzula Week prompt "Forget." It's late because I forgot about Tyzula Week until yesterday lol.**

* * *

 **Only Fools Fall for You**

In the palace after the fall of Ba Sing Se, "She likes you," said Zuko. "I have no idea why, but she does."

"I know why."

"Oh?"

"I allow her the privilege of my attention."

Maybe Azula loved her, maybe she did not, but Ty Lee made her feel like she was the most important person in the world. The least she could do was return the favor in order to get what she wanted. The feeling was electric in her veins and she could not imagine herself giving it up.

Zuko eyed his baby sister for a moment. "You should just put her out of her misery." He cleared his throat. "I know I shouldn't have to say it, but that wasn't serious."

"I know you were not serious, brother," snarled Azula. "I just like kissing her. Leave it at that and leave me alone."

"Azula has a girlfriend, Azula has a girlfriend—" he mocked before both of her palms collided with his muscled chest and knocked him to the ground. He burst out laughing despite the pain in his tailbone and shoulder blades.

Azula stormed off.

* * *

Ty Lee felt electric at the moment. She could barely breathe. Sparks might as well eminate from her fingertips like she was a bender and not a circus freak. She was going on her first real official date with Azula. Princess Azula felt the same way, but did not embrace it like Ty Lee did. She could not. Azula had only two fears: failure and love. And this relationship had every reason to become a failed romance, the worst combination of the two.

Azula stepped slowly up to Ty Lee's door. She knocked twice and straightened her shoulders as a princess should. Ty Lee's sister opened the door and gracefully bowed.

When did Azula stop wanting Ty Le to grovel at every meeting? It was some are and disgusting form of madness, wasn't it?

Ty Lee ran down the stairs so quickly she almost tumbled to the floor. She looked radiant, purely radiant. Azula somehow managed to conceal her breathlessness.

"You forgot to bow," Azula forced herself to say.

"Oh!" Ty Lee smiled despite the coldness of the order. She bowed beautifully but it did not make Azua feel any better.

"We ought to be on our way."

"If I may make a request, princess, can we walk? I want to have more time with you." Ty Lee blushed.

Azula was struck silent for a moment before saying, "I will grant your request."

Ty Lee glowed. "Thank you, princess "

"I…" Azula knew not what to say. "I suppose I am kinder than I seem."

"You are," gushed Ty Lee with a bat of her long, curly eyelashes.

Hesitantly, Ty Lee took Azula's hand and closed her house's front door behind her. She hopped down from the porch and Azula felt a surge of electricity between them.

Azula looked up a the crystal moon, at the red branches of autumn that tried to obscure the pale white light. They looked like fire without ash.

"I love you. I'll never ever stop."

"If you do, I will stop loving you first. If you forget me, I will have already forgotten you. That is my promise."

"Then I'll do whatever I can to make sure you never forget me."

"That would be for the best." Azula paused. "For you. It would be best for you. I could not care either way. I do not give my affection easily either. Be honored by it."

Tears welled in Ty Lee's eyes. "I've never been more honored by anything in my whole life."

"As… as it should be." Azuila loathed herself for the sudden flare of panic, the figuritatve lightning bolt to her chest.

Ty Lee kissed Azula's cheek.

* * *

After their date, Ty Lee slept over. To everyone involved, from the Fire Lord himself to mere slaves, it was as two friends. Maybe Azula and Ty Lee pretended it was that way too.

But then Ty Lee whispered from her blankets on the floor, "Can I sleep in the bed with you, princess?"

Her tone was so sweet it could make sugar taste like salt.

Azula licked her lips. "If you are quiet. My father does not trust you."

As Ty Lee stood up, she softly asked, "Do you trust me?"

Azula paused to think. It took so long that it made Ty Lee's skin crawl.

"To an extent," Azula at last decided.

That was good enough for Ty Lee. She did not expect anything better than that coming from Azula. The princess was quite reserved with her feelings.

Slowly, Ty Lee crawled into the bed and laid down. She tried to hide her thrilled smile when she felt the intense warmth radiating from Princess Azula.

They lay there in the dark for some time, the only light illuminating them that of the pale moon. It did make things feel surreal and somewhat beautiful.

After a long stretch of time, Ty Lee tentatively reached her leg over the princess's. She prayed Azula would not hurt her in response, but, thankfully, the princess responded amicably. Azula wrapped her leg over Ty Lee's and they shifted position to lie on the plush ruby bed softly intertwined.

Both of their hearts raced.

Ty Lee closed her eyes, at the ultimate level of peace. She almost drifted off to sleep before Azula turned her head and kissed Ty Lee on the lips.

Azula kissed her harder and slipped her trembling fingertips up to Ty Lee's breast. Ty Lee felt a rush as she made the most powerful woman in the world shake. When she cupped Ty Lee's breast, Ty Lee moaned into Azula's mouth, sending electricity through them both. Azula twisted so that their cores pressed heatedly against each other. Ty Lee could not restrain herself from eagerly bucking her hips. Azula took a sharp breath and her golden eyes lit with the fire of longing.

Their lips crushed together again and again, frantically and passionately. Azula ran her fingers down Ty Lee's head and neck, making her shiver as those sharp nails traveled down her spine. She untied Ty Lee's braised and smoothed out the long, shiny chestnut hair.

Ty Lee kissed Azula's ear, then nipped at it gently. Azula smirked. They kissed again.

Slowly, Azula began to unravel her robe, exposing bare skin and stark red nipples. Ty Lee cautiously touched Azula's hand.

"Are you sure, princess?" whispered Ty Lee, hoping she was not overstepping.

"Yes," Azula replied with the conviction of a royal.

Ty Lee's lips twitched. She could not possibly be happier, more thrilled and honored as Azula's lips grazed against her neck, her hands moving to remove Ty Lee's clothes. Ty Lee helped her do it.

"I love you," whispered Ty Lee as they embraced, bare breasts pressing against each other.

Azula faltered for a moment. She did not know how she felt about Ty Lee, but she breathed, "I love you too," anyway, because it felt right.

Ty Lee spun over and straddled Azula. Every move made her nervous; she feared losing her princess more than she feared anything else in the entire world. But Azula welcomed the new pressure against her throbbing core. She bucked her hips and Ty Lee gasped from pure pleasure.

Ty Lee ran her hands down from Azula' sshoulders to her breasts. With shaking hands, Ty Lee finished opening Azula's red and gold robe and traced pattersn on her bare ivory skin, smiling softly.

Azula arched her back and Ty Lee grinded into her hips.

Leaning down, slowly, Ty Lee kissed her way down Azula's body, briefly pausing to swirl her tongue around Azula's navel.

She kissed the inside of Azula's thigh and the princess shuddered."

"Are you ready?" Ty Lee whispered.

"Yes."

It was a night they would never forget.

* * *

Azula gazed at the golden bracelet in her hand. It was not authorized by her father, which made it a risky pieceo f jewelry. Ozai had no idea that his daughter was about to propose marriage to her secret girlfriend. Princess Azula could only hope that when he one day found out, it would not enrage him.

Azula took Ty Lee out to the pier, their favorite place to go.

"I need to talk to you"

"Please don't break up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you! I'm doing the opposite."

"Oh…" murmured Ty Lee, not fully understanding.

Wordlessly, Azula took the bracelet and clasped it around Ty Lee's wrist

Ty Lee screamed and several people turned to gawk. Azula glared at them but Ty Lee did not mind. Nothing mattered in the world but the girl in front of her.

"I! Ojh spirits! Oh, princess!" Ty Lee bounced up and down, thrilled.

"You will marry me. You will always be with me, always forgive me, never betray me. Promise me that or I'll burn that engagement bracelet off of you."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! IK promise forever and ever." Ty Lee kissed Azula.

A week later she broke her promise at the Boiling Rock.

* * *

Azula stood in the Boiling Rock after the betrayal, unhinged, damaged, staring at the prisoner she could not help but go visit.

She could not forget about Ty Lee, no matter how hard she tried.

"You were supposed to be my wife!" cried out Azula. "We could've ruled the world together."

Azula looked at the water, watched it dance as if it surged with her angry energy. This was traditional in the Fire Nation for interrogation. But Azula thought it needed one thing; electricity.

She contemplated resisting the temptation for a moment. Thought about the love that still existed between them. Maybe she should not hurt Ty Lee, maybe…

"This hurts us both," said Azula. "It does."

She soaked her former love and the touch of a few sparks was enough to elicit screams.

Azula felt a surge of power. Then a surge of pain.

This was good; this was right.

This was killing her.

* * *

Azula tortured her for days upon days upon days.

* * *

Azula returned after a few days away. Her disheveled deamenor had not improved. She still swayed slightly with each step.

Yet, she kept coming back as if she would receive anything better.

"Please, my princess, don't ever forget me again. I promise I'll be good."

No matter the depth of Azula's cruelty, no matter what attention she paid, gave meaning to her former love's pointless existence.

Azula froze. She thought coldly about removing the one thing she best gave; the privilege of her attention.

Then it made her feel sick as she realized how much she relied on the privilege of Ty Lee's _need_ for her attention.

Azula kissed Ty Lee softly, a far different touch than usual.

"I won't forget about you ever again."


End file.
